What's Mine is Yours
by falling-in-love-with-him
Summary: He had always loved her. Maybe she had always known, but just disreagarded it. Yet, in that moment, he was content, because she loved him too. David Henrie had finally found solace in Selena Gomez.


What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note: Wizards of Waverly Place One-Shot. It's Selena Gomez and David Henrie, not Alex and Justin. They belong together either way. Anyway, have fun reading. We all know I don't own the show or the characters.**

Summary: He had always loved her. Maybe she had always known, but disregarded it. Yet, in that moment, he was content, because she loved him too. David Henrie had finally found solace in Selena Gomez.

It was another day on set. He didn't know how he could keep doing this; loving her like he did. To her, he was just a friend. Brotherly figure, even. That's how he figured she felt, anyway. He had never known for sure, and he definitely wasn't going to be asking her anytime soon. His feelings for her were so much deeper than what he could even comprehend. Every time he saw her, his face got hot, his palms grew sweaty, and his heart raged in his chest while butterflies erupted in his stomach. _Does she notice me?_

Everyone knew about the chemistry that they shared. People were always commenting about how well they worked together, that Alex and Justin shared an unbreakable bond. Some even ventured far enough to say that their bond was deeper than just ANY brother and sister relationship. He agreed.

Sometimes he wished that the producers hadn't tied them together as siblings. He felt too strongly about wanting to be with her, wanting to love her. He knew that lately it had begun to affect his performance on set. What he didn't know was how long it would take for him to lose complete control. Because maybe if they hadn't been cast as brother and sister, he would be able to lover her how he wanted to **so badly**. Then he would have no reason to hold back on how profound his feelings for her really were.

There she was. She was dressed in one of Alex's unique outfits, yet it fit her as well. He had already been dressed as Justin, but he wasn't due for filming just yet. She he watched her as she became Alex; a role only she could pull off so well. He observed the way her eyes light up and shimmered as she had a conversation with 'Harper'. Flashes of emotions crossed her face; she could nail Alex's personality in any situation. It was just **her**.

He didn't know how long he had been staring, but it must have been for a while. Before he knew it, or even realized it, they had already begun to set up for the next scene. He did a quick scan around, looking for her, but he couldn't spot her anywhere. _Can you see me?_ Disappointed, he slouched in his seat. He wouldn't be filming again for awhile anyway. Not until his scene with the girl that made his heart pound just so.

It was taking over him again, consuming him. It took control over his every thought, like some painfully pleasurable disease. He finally spotted her. She was so far away from him, yet seemed to be getting closer and closer. _Do you want to be with me too?_ She was making her way over to him. His heart felt like it would **explode** in his chest. He watched the way her hips swayed, as if she was dancing to a silent song. Her legs were silky smooth and her arms were thin, yet held strength. It was her face, though, that was really captivating. A round face, full, pouty, lips, a slender nose, and the most **breathtaking** eyes he had ever seen. He thought that she was magical; perfect in every way.

As she drew even closer, he had never been more grateful than for the fact that he was sitting down. He might've fallen over or collapsed from just her sheer beauty alone, otherwise. He was pretty sure he would have stumbled from such deep admiration anyway.

"Well hello there, stranger. I feel like I haven't seen you all day! You haven't been avoiding me, have you?" Her voice was so velvety smooth that it nearly killed him. He swore he could listen to her speak all day long and never grow tired of the sound. It was his favorite resonance, his favorite song, its melody so sweet and oh so striking. And **oh dear God**, looking at her, seeing her pouting at him… It drove him to near insanity. _Do you know how you make me feel?_ Looking into her eyes, he saw that her eyes held humor in them, and just the slightest hint of curiosity. But goodness, her lips… But he couldn't. Not while she counted on him to be her friend. Not without knowing how she felt.

"Uhh, hi. N-no, I haven't been. Hah…" Could he be any more of a dork? Stuttering like some lovesick idiot? But that's what he was. And he hadn't been avoiding her. His eyes had followed her wherever she went, every movement she made. How could he avoid her? Not when she was **everything** to him. He wouldn't even be able to bear not being around her. She just made him so nervous, and his stutter proved that. His heart beating and beating in his chest was almost painful. It was what he did to him, the way she made him feel. He wouldn't be surprised if she could hear it. It was just so LOUD.

"Hmmm, well if you say so. You don't mind of I hang out with you for a bit, do you? I'm not in another shot until later on today". Did she **have** to tilt her head ever so lightly just like that, and give him **that** smile? She didn't even have the slightest clue as to how adorable he thought it made her look, how adorable she was. If looks could kill… he most definitely wouldn't be sitting on this couch right now, with her. Nobody would ever be able to compare to her beauty. To him, she was perfectly imperfect.

"Oh, sure. Go right ahead". He tried his best to keep his cool, but it was a little bit of a struggle. It's not every day that you get to be in the presence of the most stunning girl in the whole entire world. But didn't he? He got to see her almost every day for filming. And even when they weren't shooting scenes together for the show, they hung out together. Did that mean something? _How do I make you feel?_

She killed him, tortured him, and completely corrupted his mind. She invaded his mind seemingly effortless. It was like she was supposed to be there, lingering around his every thought. And she had been since he first met her. Whether it was how undeniably **stunning** she was or how much he wanted to be with her, she was always there. It wasn't like he ever asked for it to be this way, but by now he had gotten used to it. Thinking about her 24/7 had done that to him. It made him wonder… _Do you think about me too? Do you want me as much as I want you?_

If only. Then his long suffering would finally be over. Hadn't it been long enough? The spell that she had him had never once wavered. If anything, over time his feelings had only continued to grow and he had begun to yearn for her more and more. She would always be there, controlling his emotions, actions, feelings, **everything**. As long as she would be there, he would too. Wherever she went, long or far, he would follow. It's not like he hadn't felt like this before, not like he wasn't accustomed to it by now. After years of loving her, he had learned that life truly was a journey.

"So… I feel like we haven't really talked in a while, you know what I mean? Well, maybe that's just me. I don't know. Anyway, how have you been, really?" She was so freaking cute. To him, not seeing her for 5 minutes felt like forever. She was his everything. It was like all those cheesy books and movies always said: 'like the air I breathe…', or whatever it actually was. She was the air that he breathed; without her, he wouldn't be able to **survive**. No, he wasn't going crazy. It was just the crazy pull that she had over him.

"Fine". And he had been, for the most part. He had missed her, thought. So, so much. "I missed you". Oh my… He didn't ACTUALLY just say that, did he? He turned away from her, hiding his shocked and embarrassed face.

"R-really? I missed you too…" What? Now even more surprised, he turned back around to face her yet again. He had an incredulous look in his eye; he was having a hard time believing that **she **had missed **him**. She had a pretty little blush her face, and was shyly looking up at him through her lashes.

"Huh?" Feeling like he couldn't from coherent words any more, he gave up on trying being articulate. All he could bring himself to do was to sit and stare at her dumbly.

"I-I mean, umm…" There she goes again, chewing on her lip. **Oh God**. "Well, I'm just used to seeing you and talking to you all the time, so when you weren't around… I don't know, I just felt weird, I guess… You're always there for me, and you've always someone I've been able to go to with my problems, someone for me to talk to. And you're just so nice and funny and I… I didn't think it would that weird if I said it back, because you said it first, so-"

"I love you". No, no, no, no, no… There is no way that he really just told her THAT. It's just that everything she was saying made him feel so special and warm and **loved**. But no, he had just ruined possibly the only chance he would ever have with her. She would never ever be able to look at him the same way again, he was betting… But all these thoughts seemed to just fly right out of his head when he felt the lips of what only an angel could possess, gently but firmly pressed up against his own. He swore he heard a faint whisper of an 'I love you too' in his ear, but thoughts were the farthest thing from his mind.

He had always loved her. Maybe she had always known, but just disregarded it. Yet, in that moment, he was content, because she loved him too. David Henrie had **finally** found solace in Selena Gomez. _You noticed me._

**Another Author's Note: There you go, all done. I tried my best to make it sound at least somewhat realistic. Review if you want. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
